


Invincibles

by LunaDeAcero7



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Family, Final manga, Fluff, Returning Home, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDeAcero7/pseuds/LunaDeAcero7
Summary: Levi returns to Paradis after the hard fight against Eren to stop the rumble. Still recovering from his injuries during all the fighting, he returns to meet Historia and their son.One shot short/RivaHisu/Reflections on life/Family/Re-encounter/Motives for living/Gift for Angelica
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss, Levi x Historia, Rivahisu - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 42





	Invincibles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angelicacuario](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicacuario/gifts).



> Thank you so much for choosing this story!  
> I'm Luna de Acero, I'm Argentinian and my native language is Spanish. I don't have a beta reader, nor professional help, so I apologize if you found mistakes or inconsistencies in your reading, I'm doing my best.
> 
> Here is a little birthday present for my friend Angelica, sorry for the delay, but I hope you like it.
> 
> It is based on a theory which I support regarding the canon, the same indicates that Levi could be the father the son of History, to all who want to read I thank you from my heart.
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, they are Isayama Hajime's, the story if of my complete invention.
> 
> Warnings: Canon universe, feelings, some sadness, nostalgia, but also a lot of joy and fluff. No mention of spoilers, although it's based on a theory for the end of the manga, feel free to read it as a simple fic or maybe as a possibility in canon. That's all.
> 
> If you liked it I ask you to be so kind as to leave a kudo or a comment.  
> Stellar kisses and see you next time!

**_._ **

****

**_._ **

****

**_"We promise according to our hopes and fulfill according to our fears"._ **

****

**_François De La Rochefoucauld_ **

****

**_._ **

****

**_._ **

In a world where the rules changed every moment, keeping a promise was the hardest thing to do, maybe that's why he didn't usually make them. The one he had made to Erwin had been a kind of slavery from which he narrowly escaped.

He still had another more important one to fulfill, one that only the two of them knew, one that he had jealously guarded in his heart, a promise that from the beginning he believed impossible to ever fulfill, perhaps this is why he had told her "I will do my best". Many things seemed impossible if he made a deep reflection. Since his birth his life had been crisscrossed by impossible events that had become possible, in fact.

Born in the darkness, under the earth, worthy son of hell and of a mother who had been asked not to have him, and as such he could carry the name of demon with his head held high. Endowed with a supernatural strength, inexplicable but as certain as the sun that rose every morning and that he had never thought he could see until the opportunity arose, just like that sea that Armin babbled so much about, not to mention freedom, which was too broad a word anyway. Since we came into the world we human beings are condemned to be tied to something, feelings, beliefs, goals, people, we are always subjugated to a "something" that drags us and determines our destiny.

He walked limping, helping himself with a cane, his hair was a little long, but pretty clean, there are things that never change. At least he was still alive and as long as he was he had many purposes for which to continue defending his existence, even if his body was mutilated, full of scars and deficiencies, he honestly didn't care, he could still wipe his ass by himself, that would be enough to continue operating.

He wore a patch over his defective eye, now he was beginning to understand Hange, it really was a nuisance, although it would be worse to be blind, he still had that healthy eye left with which he could see her again. He had never imagined that moment, he had never even let a sliver of hope grow, because when one has a little one only suffers, and he had already suffered too much. He had not harbored expectations, he had not believed that he could come back. His whole life was full of unexpected things, but of all those that had happened before, it was the first time that this one corresponded to a purely selfish desire, it belonged only to him and to her who had already done enough for Erdia and humanity.

His life was the combat, the fight, the effort, but now that felt so far away, almost strange, not because he could not put on the uniform again and fight, because he still could, but because he no longer needed it to realize his own dreams. Is this what freedom felt like? To be able to follow his impulses without depending on anyone else. It certainly had a bit taste of accomplishment.

In the past he had ridden several times to that jealously hidden place, and always his sporadic stays had a taste of little, of sadness, of desolation, of not knowing if he would be able to return, now it seemed unreal. At times he would stop to wipe the sweat from his forehead or to let the sun's rays hurt his skin a little to be sure he was still alive, after all the chaos and destruction, the roads and the inexplicable things, he didn't want to fall into another delirium to simply wake up and realize it was a nice dream.

He wanted to touch her hands, he wanted to see her face, to smell her little body and hold her against his chest, he wanted to be sure that the curses had been broken, that they were safe. When he cut off the head of the enemy, of the disgusting Zeke, he felt true terror that he had doomed the child, that this power that moved through an unknown dimension would nestle in him, but he had no other choice to stop the Rumbling. Once again he had to sacrifice his affections and God alone knew how much that foreboding hurt him.

He smiled sadly, life also had strange "ways", feelings were in a different dimension, he was sure, else how was it possible for him to love so much a creature he had never seen before? It was similar to the love he felt for his cadets, for those young men and women who would always be like his children inside his soul, dead or alive, there was room for all of them. It was similar, but different, because he carried his blood, because he had been created with care, with affection, with that which he did not yet fully understand but which he knew was called love, even if it had been unexpected.

He could no longer cry, but he would have if he could, because it was a true miracle that he could aspire to have his own family. He didn't know how much time he had left or what he could do about it, but his strength, his wings, now belonged to them, without hesitation. He wondered how it was that Kenny had would the cold to leave him to his fate, even if he was a boy who could fend for himself, Levi couldn't do that, he couldn't go ahead and leave his obligations behind, which more than obligations he sensed would become great satisfactions.

He pulled the horse's reins, hurrying the pace, it hurt to walk, but no way, they were close enough and he had demanded too much from the animal, he didn't want it to collapse.

As if she had been shouted, Historia came out of the house and observed the distance, her haggard countenance acquired a magical glow when she saw the silhouette so dear to her in the distance. She ran towards him with impetus, throwing the shawl over her shoulders and closing the distance as much as she could, choking back tears of joy and shock.

Levi tried to run too, but it was difficult, his leg was still not fully recovered, but he put all his effort, even if it was only a few hundred meters, it was too urgent to finish this journey. Historia stumbled on the way while she felt the screams behind her of the people in the house, she could not care less, she got up immediately and continued running with all the strength she had.

It was grueling and heartbreaking minutes, until finally they were just a few meters away, Levi opened his arms and she crashed against his chest to cling with soul and life to his body, she was crying but her voice was clear.

“You came back, at last, you came back!”.

Levi said nothing, he simply captured her like that first time and let his feelings envelop them completely, like an indestructible tower. The scent of sunflowers and field of his little queen flooded him, making his heart race. He noticed immediately that the belly was flat again and felt shivers, truly the child had already been born, even if he knew it, to check it was very exciting.

“At least a part of me came back," he said without much emotion in his voice, just as he was, he seemed calm, patient, almost indifferent on the outside, different from the tidal wave of feelings that boiled inside his veins.

Historia stepped back a little to look at him better and understood his words, those bland jokes he sometimes blurted out without much thought. She caressed his face and couldn't care less about the scars, the injuries, or the bandages.

“As long as your heart keeps beating, that's enough," she replied in that high-pitched voice so characteristic of hers.

“Are you only interested in my heart?”

The queen hit him with no intention of hurting him, her strength be little compared to his, straight to the chest, at the level of his heart, as a kind of unspoken scolding that she then turned into words.

“This is for making me wait and for keeping me so worried, but I'm glad you carried out the order I gave you, I'm so... relieved and grateful”.

“I'm sorry for the wait, things got a mess over there”.

“Come, you can tell me now, I want you to sit down and rest. I have a surprise I know you'll love”.

“I suspect it has to do with a child”.

Historia took his hand without hiding the enormous joy she felt, as they watched the people in the house approaching them.

“I was going to tell you that I got some of Sina's finest black tea, but well, I guess I'll have no choice but to introduce him as well”.

Levi tugged at her grip and hurried to press her against his body to kiss her before all the other intruders joined them, since he didn't know how many hours he would have to wait later to have a space alone again. He was not one to be so effusive, and he knew that if it weren't for Historia's fearlessness and personality it would probably have been a different story, because he was always clumsy and didn't know how to make himself understood too well when it came to love. But the years did not come alone, he already had some experience and why lie to himself, he could not stand it anymore.

The young mother smiled between the kiss, feeling her heart filled with satisfaction.

“My dear captain," she whispered to him before separating to continue the journey and because the others were already close by.

After the obligatory greetings, introductions and other protocols, he was finally able to take off his green coat and walked behind the queen to meet the child. Shortly after entering the room with the cradle in it, he was attacked by an enormous nostalgia, the soft smell of birth, his memories of the past with his mother, he felt his heart shrink in his chest and he approached cautiously to observe that little being who was asleep and who moved his lips between dreams as if he was feeding. A delicate little miracle.

He leaned against the wooden railing and stood in rapture, reveling in that unique moment, his hair, wispy and sparse, was noticeably black in color, and his pink skin, soft and fragile looking, so different from his own, scarred, full of bruises, calluses and roughness, touched him to the core. A balm for all his pains and sorrows, an oasis of calm and tranquility.

“Do you want to hold him?” -asked Historia, looking at him with affection and love.

His arms and hands, so many times holding the bodies of colleagues, dead or half alive, weapons of all kinds, fighting tirelessly, would they be able to lift this little wonder? He stretched out his limbs, even though he was asleep, he couldn't help but want to hog it. He picked him up, surprised at his lightness and cradled him against his chest.

He squeezed his eyelids shut and had to make a very great effort not to cry, he loved him so much, and at the same time he had been the one to blame for pushing him towards that curse they all carried.

“I will protect you with my life”.

“We both will," said Historia who threw one of her arms over the captain's shoulder and like some kind of deity held them and finally united the three of them.

No matter what was coming, now he was sure he could face it, he felt the strength that always accompanied him being reborn, renewed and becoming more immense than before, because when there is something to protect, we become invincibles.

.

By Luna de Acero.-


End file.
